Splodge
This article is about the character. For the film he is featured in, see Blinky Bill. For other uses, see Splodge (disambiguation). Splodge: A kangaroo who is one of Blinky's friends. He wears a green cap and green overalls with yellow suspenders. History Season 1 He is a main character of the series, appearing in virtually every episode. He is first appearing in episode Blinky Bill's Favourite Cafe, when he and Blinky visited Mr.Gloop.Splodge is important character in episode Detective Blinky, when Splodge and Blinky investigate why all Mulgar Berriesin Greenpatch mysteriously disappear. Season 2 In the episodes Blinky the Hypnotist Blinky hypnotise Splodge and he thinks, he is Miss.Magpie. Blinky fails to style Splodge's hair (Blinky Bill and the Mystery Pollution) and all in Gang have spots. Blinky finds that river is polluted from Daisy beauty salon. He is lost with other Gang members in episode Blinky Bill and the Earthquake and he and others kid finding way home. Season 3 In the third season he is demoted to secondary-character as the season primarily focused on Blinky and his mission to save the circus-animals he, Nutsy and Flap rescued while escaping from the season's main-villains Basil Circus and Cyril Circus. As a result Splodge never appears whatsoever in most episodes, except for "The Great Escape", "Bushwhacked", "Blinky's Birthday Surprise", "Double Trouble" and "How Green Is My Greenpatch". Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala Splodge is Blinky's friend and goes with him to the Wood Chip Mill. He was put guard-duty. Though when Bruno and Hillda were on the attack he banged on the door to alert the others and fled. Splodge distracts the woodcutters and warns of the danger. Blinky Bill's White Christmas Splodge is in Greenpatch and with Nutsy tries to artificial make snow. Blinky Bill the Movie Splodge the kangaroo appears in the new movie with Marcia and Robert watching Blinky, who knows the story that his father went to the sea of white dragons when they got the fruit bombs to teach Cranklepot. The next morning after Blinky feels upset at his mother he has to go find his father. Blinky told Splodge, Robert and Marcia the plan to prevent his mom from knowing that he has gone, and after Blinky with his new friends and his parents return all the way back home to Greenpatch Cranklepot tells everyone to bow the new king, but Blinky with Nutsy, Jacko, Jorge, William, Betty, Splodge, Robert and Marcia with the fruit bombs to smash the Goanna is a go. Appearance * Blinky Bill (1992) * The Adventures of Blinky Bill (1993) * Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion (1995) * Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure (2004) * ''Blinky Bill's White Christmas'' (2005) * ''Blinky Bill the Movie'' (2015) Voice Cast Played by * Keith Scott (Onginal Series) * Cam Ralph Gallery Splodge-0.jpg Splodge detective.jpg|Splodge and Blinky investigate a crime. Splodge 2.jpg Splodge working.jpg|Splodge working in a garden. Untitled.png Splodge season 3.jpg|Splodge in Season 3. Category:Blinky Bill the Movie characters Category:The Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:Kangaroos Category:Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Kids Category:Blinky Bill's gang members Category:Blinky's friends Category:Greenpatchers Category:Sons Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Marsupials Category:Australian animals Category:Season 3 characters Category:Australian Category:Protagonists Category:Classmates Category:Main Characters Category:Blinky Bill's White Christmas characters